Sweeeet
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Jika orang itu mengira Koshi baik-baik saja, maka ia salah. Jika Daichi kira Koshi akan diam saja, tentu Daichi gagal telah menjadi alumni hatinya. Seolah merapalkan mantra, berpuluh kali Koshi mengujarkan frase yang sama. Menyumpahi si hitam, mengeluarkan makian yang ia tujukan pada orang itu.


Sugawara Koshi sedikit menjilat wine yang terasa menyisa di bibir atasnya. Tatap cokelatnya kesana kemari, mencari-cari objek lain sebagai pengalih perhatian dari sepasang cokelat setanah gembur di depannya. Kaki kanannya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, jemari di tangan kanannya mempermainkan gelas anggur yang ia pesan.

"Sejak awal aku sudah menduga hubungan kita tidak akan bisa lancar."

Leher Koshi rasanya tercekik, ditariknya pelan kerah kemejanya, dan saat itulah ia sanggup membalas pandangan Sawamura Daichi. Ia tak terlihat menyesal. Mungkin melihat Koshi yang luar biasa tegar di depannya. Yang diduganya baik-baik saja dan menerima apa yang ia katakan dengan lapang dada.

Koshi terpaksa tersenyum. Ganjil mungkin dilihat Daichi, tapi seringai menghina itu jelas untuk mencibiri kisah hidup keduanya. Akhirnya si perak berhasil menyamankan posisi tulang lehernya yang sedari tadi terasa aneh. "Lalu? Apa?" Koshi menatap dada Daichi, tidak sanggup berlama-lama saling berbalas tatap dengan si hitam. Dagunya bergerak, menunjuk pelan sebelum berkata, "Cincin itu. Kau dipertunangkan atau apa?"

Dilihatnya jari Daichi mempermainkan cincin di jari tengah si hitam. Koshi tak mau melihat ekspresi yang dipasang orang yang kini menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu. Didengarnya ujar, "Kau ingat Yui? Pacarku saat kelas dua SMA dulu? Kami bersama lagi. Dan aku akan menikahinya bulan depan."

Ha.

Rasanya embusan napas Koshi saja pun terasa sinis. Si perak menelan air liurnya sendiri dengan terpaksa. "Oh," ujarnya.

Mereka terdiam lagi selama sekitar dua menit sebelum Koshi berdiri, merapikan jasnya yang mengusut selama setengah jam duduk dengan tak nyaman di depan Daichi, lalu ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada si hitam.

Jika orang itu mengira Koshi baik-baik saja, maka ia salah. Jika Daichi kira Koshi akan diam saja, tentu Daichi gagal telah menjadi alumni hatinya. Karena ia tidak mampu melihat diri Koshi yang sebenarnya. Apa yang dilakukan orang itu selama menjadi kekasihnya empat tahun ini? Hanya menikmati tubuh si perak saja? Tanpa mampu mengenali siapa Sugawara Koshi yang sebenarnya? Mendesah keenakan di atas tubuhnya, memasuk-keluarkan bendanya yang menjijikkan itu di bokong Koshi dan setelah puas, bosan pada Koshi lalu mengatakan 'Aku sudah menduga hubungan kita akan seperti ini' di depan hidungnya?

Persetan, batin Koshi. Dibantingnya pintu mobil dengan penuh amarah. Daichi akan menerima akibatnya. Koshi tidak akan diam saja dicampakkan bagai sepah yang telah habis manisnya.

Si perak memukul kemudinya dua kali. Menghantamkan keningnya pada bantalan kemudi tiga empat kali sembari berteriak berang. Kakinya menendang-nendang. Wajah ayunya berubah merah dan tatapnya yang selama ini begitu penuh kelembutan menjadi murka. Penuh amarah tak terpendam.

"Daichi brengsek. Daichi brengsek. Daichi brengsek."

Seolah merapalkan mantra, berpuluh kali Koshi mengujarkan frase yang sama. Menyumpahi si hitam, mengeluarkan makian yang ia tujukan pada orang itu. Sinar itu menyeramkan, menakuti orang-orang yang tak sengaja melewati mobil dan melihat pengemudinya, membuat seorang dua balita yang digendong orang tuanya menjerit tiba-tiba, membikin siapapun yang lewat di dekat mobil itu segera berlari cepat menghindari aura tak menyenangkan yang seolah menyemai dendam Koshi.

"Daichi, kau adalah laki-laki terbrengsek yang pernah aku tahu."

.

Tak ada yang bisa dikatakan Daichi. Ia mengurut keningnya berkali-kali, menatap lantai dengan kosong, dan rahangnya bergerak-gerak ganjil dengan tak nyaman. Sesekali ia menarik napas berat. Matanya tak tenang memfokuskan pada satu benda dalam waktu yang lama. Sebelah tangannya memegang pinggang, siku tangannya yang lain yang memijit keningnya tertumpu di atas sandaran kursi.

Ia heran setengah mati.

Diam seribu bahasanya berakhir saat penata kostumnya masuk membawakan sebuah jas pengantin lain. Modelnya sangat berbeda dari jas yang dimiliki Daichi, ukurannya sedikit kekecilan, namun lebih baik daripada memakai jas yang tanpa diduganya robek di bagian punggung, lengan kanannya terpenggal sebelah dan yang kiri bahkan hilang. Potongan kainnya sobek-sobek di lantai, diduga Daichi diguntingi dengan penuh emosi oleh pelakunya. Bunga yang semula menjadi hiasan di dadanya hancur menjadi serpihan tak terbentuk.

Sekali penata kostumnya mengecek apa yang dipakai si hitam sebelum mengangguk setuju bahwa tak ada yang salah. Dengan cepat Daichi keluar, setengah berlari menuju aula. Mereka sudah terlambat setengah jam dan Daichi mengutuk apa yang terjadi di hari yang sangat penting itu. Siapapun yang menghancurkan hari itu tentu orang paling terburuk yang pernah ada.

Dan Daichi segera mengetahui siapa pelakunya saat ia berjalan cepat melalui para undangan. Senyuman penuh keangkuhan dan tatap mata yang menyipit, menyembunyikan segala kelicikan yang dimilikinya. Dagunya sedikit terangkat saat Daichi membalas tatapan matanya dalam sepersekian detik ketika si hitam berjalan cepat ke altar.

'Sugawara Koshi.' Daichi menggeram di dalam hatinya. Giginya bergemeretukan, raut wajahnya menjadi mengerikan, sama sekali bukan wajah yang ingin dilihat orang di atas altar pernikahan.

Bagaimana dia bisa—bagaimana mungkin Koshi-nya setega itu? Mungkin mengakui bahwa Koshi adalah miliknya sekarang bukanlah hal yang benar, tapi Daichi diserang rasa heran serta amarah yang mengawan di atas kepalanya. Pendetanya perlu berdehem dua kali untuk menyadarkan lamunan Daichi dan memberikan peringatan bahwa pengantinnya siap melangkah melalui pintu.

Benar, Koshi mungkin berusaha menghancurkan pernikahannya hari ini. Tapi dia takkan bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Sumpah pernikahan akan ia ujarkan hari ini jua, dalam hitungan menit lagi. Apapun yang orang perak itu lakukan, ia dan Yui akan menjadi suami istri yang sah mulai dari sekarang.

Manis senyuman itu saat menyalami Yui di atas pelaminan. Menyelamati pengantin wanitanya dengan suara lembut dan tatap hangatnya yang biasa. Daichi mengira bahwa apa yang dilakukan Koshi pada jasnya adalah yang pertama dan terakhir karena saat pemberkatan tak ada hal-hal ganjil yang terjadi. Tentulah itu hanya emosi sesaat yang muncul karena kecemburuan Koshi yang baru disadari Daichi, mungkin.

Ia melonggarkan kewaspadaannya hingga dengan tiba-tiba ia mendengar seru kejut dari Yui dan terpana melihat kotor merah anggur yang menodai gaun putih istrinya dari dada hingga bagian bawah pinggangnya. Bahkan wajah gadis itu sedikit basah, dengan bibir megap-megap dan tatap tak percaya. Gelas kosong itu menggantung di udara, masih dipegangi oleh si perak yang diam-diam memberikan senyuman puas pada Daichi dalam sedetik sebelum kemudian beralih pada Yui lagi sambil menyeru, "Maafkan aku. Ya ampun, seharusnya aku tak membawa anggur kemari."

Yui tergagap. Ia menyapu bagian bawah bibirnya yang basah dan mengangguk pelan. Daichi melotot dan dengan segera menangkap tangan yang memegangi gelas itu. "Koshi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hei—" Koshi nampak berpura-pura terkejut. Tatap mata kecokelatan itu mencerminkan ketidakbersalahan di sana, "—aku tidak sengaja."

"Daichi—" Yui memanggil si hitam pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng pada suaminya. Koshi tersenyum tipis dan menarik tangannya dari Daichi. Yang cokelat itu dalam sedetik kemudian berubah menajam, seolah ingin membunuh si hitam detik itu jua. "Alangkah mengertinya Yui. Dia tahu aku tidak sengaja." Koshi menatap si gadis sambil tersenyum dan menunduk, "Maafkan aku, sayang."

"Tidak—tidak apa, Suga. Kau tidak sengaja."

Mungkin hanya rasa Daichi saja, atau mungkin Koshi benaran turun dari pelaminannya sambil berjalan dengan langkah ringan dan penuh suka cita. Lenggangan pinggangnya membuat takut Daichi, tapi ia harus mengkhawatirkan Yui yang basah dan kotor.

"Kita harus sudahi ini."

.

Koshi sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa puasnya ketika orang-orang berteriak ramai, menyeru ngeri melihat merah menyala yang berasal dari sebuah rumah berlantai dua sederhana sedari tadi. Dua mobil pemadam kebarakan sudah tiba dan sebagian rumah yang dilalap api sudah berhasil dipadamkan. Beberapa bagian masih terbakar, namun dalam waktu singkat bisa dikendalikan oleh para petugas sehingga tidak menyebar lebih jauh ke bangunan di sekitarnya.

Bisik-bisik khawatir terdengar di antara teriakan para petugas damkar yang masih berusaha menahan beberapa warga yang memaksa mendekat untuk mengambil foto dan video atas apa yang terjadi. Dari balik pohon yang cukup jauh dari kerumunan, si perak memegangi perutnya yang masih menggelitik geli, berusaha melepaskan lega yang tersendat di mulutnya. Si perak memegangi bibirnya agar tetap rapat dan mata cokelatnya tak lepas dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Sebuah mercedes yang dikenali Koshi muncul dengan cepat dan berhenti semeter dua dari keramaian. Si hitam dan istrinya keluar dengan terburu-buru, berlari melewati kerumunan agar sampai di barisan terdepan sesegera mungkin.

"Sawamura Daichi?"

"Benar."

Seorang petugas menatap mata Daichi tajam. "Ledakan gas. Beberapa ruangan masih bisa diselamatkan, tapi untuk dapur dan ruang makan hancur dan ruangan di dekatnya sama saja."

"Apa?" Daichi menatap Yui yang menutup mulutnya yang ternganga tak percaya. Sebelah tangannya memegangi perut besarnya, seolah menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh tersungkur ke depan. "Aku pasti lupa menutup gasnya."

Daichi mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Dan Koshi benaran akan melepaskan tawa ketika melihat wajah frustasi orang itu. Dengan cepat ia pergi dari sana dan sekitar dua gang telah lewat dia tertawa puas. Memekik penuh suka cita hingga sakit kepalanya atas ledakan emosi yang meluap-luap dan perih perutnya karena otot-otot yang bereaksi pada gelak tawa si perak.

.

Surat kaleng, coretan-coretan di tembok dan pagar rumah, mobil yang dirusakkan, bahkan hingga membakar rumah Daichi? Apa memangnya Koshi? Balita? Yang jika ia melemparkan tantrum maka dimaklumi begitu saja? Dia bahkan bukan remaja lagi, tapi orang dewasa yang sudah bertahun-tahun melewati usia seperempat abad.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

Koshi tersedak saat tiba-tiba Daichi menghampirinya di sebuah rumah makan dan menarik kerah bajunya. Yui yang hamil besar di belakangnya sama bingungnya pada sikap si hitam dan berusaha menghentikan usaha suaminya.

"Daichi—hei, lama tidak bertemu." Koshi yang semula membelalak terkejut kini menyipit dan memberikan senyuman lebar. Si perak yang bajunya masih dipegangi si hitam melirik Yui yang menarik pundak Daichi dengan lemah, meminta suaminya melepaskan Koshi. "Oh, hei Yui sayang. Kau sedang hamil kulihat?"

"Terima kasih, Suga. Daichi, lepaskan. Kau dilihat orang." Yui berkali-kali menarik pundak dan siku si hitam. Dengan panik menoleh ke sekelilingnya, pada orang-orang yang menatap heran atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Daichi.

Dengan geram Daichi melemparkan tubuh Koshi hingga si perak terduduk di kursinya yang justru kembali tenang dan menyeruput kopinya lagi. Ujar Koshi, "Duduklah, Daichi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu marah padaku, duduklah. Kita bisa membicarakannya."

"Dasar brengsek."

"Hei," Yui sendiri menepuk dada Daichi karena terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan si hitam. Kening wanita itu dengan manisnya mengerut kesal dan wajah cemberutnya membuat iri Koshi. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Yui, aku sudah katakan padamu, selama ini yang mencoba mengganggu kita adalah orang ini." Daichi menunjuk wajah Koshi dengan murka. "Orang brengsek ini. Kau seharusnya percaya padaku."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya jika tak ada buktinya? Aku juga tak melihat kemungkinan kenapa Koshi melakukan itu."

Koshi mengangguk dua kali sambil tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali menyesap minuman hangatnya di pagi yang dingin sembari menghadapi pertengkaran suami istri layaknya drama televisi itu. "Benar, benar. Tak ada buktinya bahwa aku melakukan apapun yang kau tuduhkan padaku itu, Daichi."

"Dia melakukannya karena aku—" Koshi rasanya ingin terbahak-bahak melihat kata yang kini dengan terpaksa ditelan Daichi lagi. Rupa-rupanya perihal sang suami yang dulunya gay dan menyukai pantat pria masih belum diketahui sang istri. Lelucon yang cukup bagus di pagi hari, bagi Koshi. Daichi menggeram, "Aku tahu orang ini memiliki dendam padaku. Dia tidak akan diam saja melihat aku hidup tenang."

"Hei, kau jahat sekali." Dengan berpura-pura Koshi memperlihatkan tampang sedihnya. "Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, tahu."

"Jangan berpura-pura kau, brengsek."

"Daichi, aku tahu kau sangat marah karena kebakaran itu. Tapi itu adalah sepenuhnya salahku. Kau lebih baik tidak perlu mencari orang untuk dikambinghitamkan." Yui menepuk lembut pundak Daichi berkali-kali. Koshi memasang wajah terkejut, melongo heran selama dua detik sebelum menanya, "Kebakaran? Apa yang kebakaran, Yui?"

Yui tersenyum tipis pada si perak. "Rumah kami. Minggu lalu gas di dapur meledak dan kami kehilangan rumah."

"Oh ya ampun." Koshi menatap iba sang wanita. Ia berdiri dan memeluk Yui sepuluh detik. Menepukkan tangannya di punggung sang perempuan dua kali sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku—aku tak tahu harus memberikan reaksi apa. Itu tentu sangat berat untuk kalian. Dan—" tatapan Koshi menurun ke bawah, ke perut Yui yang membesar, "—tentu itu rumah impian yang kalian bangun untuk si kecil."

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, brengsek."

"Daichi." Yui menahan tubuh suaminya. Ia kembali pada Koshi dan tersenyum manis, "Kami sudah menyewa apartemen di dekat sini. Aku jera memasak lagi, jadi kami selalu makan di luar. Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu di sini."

Informasi yang baru. Koshi menyembunyikan senyuman puasnya. Setelah kebakaran itu Koshi menjaga jarak dari Daichi dan untuk sesaat ia ketinggalan informasi apapun yang berkaitan dengan keluarga si hitam. "Syukurlah. Kalian ingin makan bersamaku? Daichi? Bagaimana?"

Manis senyuman itu diberikan Koshi pada si hitam namun ditampik Daichi yang di matanya justru sangat memuakkan itu. "Aku tak sudi makan semeja dengan munafik seperti kau. Dan jika aku sudah mendapatkan buktinya, kau akan segera kulaporkan ke polisi, menuntutmu seberat-beratnya dan takkan melihat wajahmu seumur hidupku lagi."

"Sudahlah." Yui tersenyum ganjil karena tak nyaman atas apa yang dikatakan sang suami pada kawannya. Menerima tawaran Koshi mungkin bukan ide yang bagus sehingga ia berpikir untuk mencari tempat makan lain saja. "Maaf, Koshi. Daichi beberapa hari ini memang—terlalu mudah emosi."

Si hitam mendengus nyaring, membalikkan badannya, menolak menatap si perak itu. Yui mengelus punggung bidang suaminya dengan lembut dan berpamitan pada si perak. Ia menjauh dari tempat Koshi berada.

"He—" Koshi meniadakan senyumannya. Wajahnya menjadi murka luar biasa, "—Yui, kenapa kau sebaik itu? Seharusnya api dilawan api, tahu. Agar terbakar sekalian kalian berdua."

Matanya makin menyipit dan menajam ketika melihat Daichi yang membalas rangkulan Yui setelah sekitar dua meter mereka jauhnya dari Koshi. Senyuman Daichi membikin si perak merasa mual tiba-tiba, ia ingin muntah. Namun tak ada apapun yang keluar saat ia membuka mulutnya. Dua tiga kali mencoba memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi di atas meja dan gagal, Koshi merapalkan mantra yang selama setahun ini seolah menjadi ayat barunya.

"Daichi brengsek. Daichi brengsek."

.

Koshi mengusap wajahnya dua kali. Dan sekeras mungkin, membuat wajah putihnya memerah karena gesekan kasar tangannya. Mata cokelat itu melirik lagi seorang bayi yang tenang tertidur di dalam selimut hangatnya. Desis napas si bayi entah mengapa terdengar begitu melegakan, bau badannya khas, bahkan tercium hingga beberapa meter jauhnya.

Untuk sekali itu ia menanyakan apa yang tak pernah terbersit di pikirannya selama ini. 'Apa yang telah kulakukan?'

Si perak ayu mengerang dalam hatinya. Setetes air mata lepas dari pelupuknya, lalu dua, dan tiga. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan tangannya sendiri untuk menolak siapapun yang berusaha melihat wajah merana dan menyedihkannya meski di gudang tua itu hanya ada ia dan si bayi jingga.

Bayi jingga di sampingnya adalah anak Daichi. Anak Daichi dan Yui lebih tepatnya. Sebulan umurnya, masih lemah tubuhnya, tapi begitu jenaka kala ia tertawa. Jenakanya entah bagaimana disukai Koshi yang saban hari sejak hari kelahiran si jingga selalu diam-diam mengintip bayi itu dari kejauhan dan ketika orang tuanya tak memperhatikan. Seolah Koshi lupa bahwa bayi itu lahir diiringi ratapan amarah dan murka Koshi yang memaki dan mengutuki hadirnya buah pembuktian cinta Daichi dan Yui.

Koshi pasti telah gila. Selama ini apa yang dilakukan si perak telah ia pikirkan matang-matang dengan syarat tidak melukai siapapun bahkan hingga membuat celaka satu saja nyawa manusia. Walau bagaimanapun Koshi seorang manusia bernurani jua. Ia masih cukup pengecut untuk mengancam hingga menghilangkan hidup seseorang. Bermain-main dengan hal yang tak bisa diganti-ganti lagi bukanlah keinginan si perak. Itu adalah prinsip hidupnya. Tapi apa yang kini ia lakukan? Menculik bayi lemah ini? Bermain-main emosi dengan orang tuanya mungkin menyenangkan, tapi seonggok daging yang masih belum berfungsi otaknya ini? Apa yang menyenangkan dengan mempermainkannya?

Koshi menyelonjorkan kakinya mengikuti tubuhnya yang kini terduduk menyandar di dinding. Tak sengaja disepaknya pisau besar yang semula menjadi pelengkap tindakan pembunuhannya yang pertama. Ah, benar. Koshi harus membunuh bayi itu. Segera. Sebelum pengaruh obat tidurnya habis dan ia harus mendengar rengek berisik si jingga.

Tangannya mengulur, mengambil pisau yang semula ia jatuhkan ketika otaknya sedikit mewaras tadi. Ah, entah kemana perginya kewarasan itu sekarang. Kini hatinya seolah telah disusupi iblis yang terus memaksanya segera mengambil nyawa bayi itu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam pisau daging yang ia ambil dari sebuah rumah makan kemarin, tangannya terangkat. Ia bisa membayangkan dengan sekali tusukan pun sudah mampu merobek tubuh kecil tak berdaya di depannya itu.

Matanya menatap lekat-lekat yang nyenyak tidur di dalam bungkusan selimutnya. Sepuluh detik, perhatiannya tak teralihkan. Tangannya tak sesenti pun turun, fokusnya masih pada si jingga yang begitu merasa nyaman di dekat calon pembunuhnya. Bibir kecil yang berkali-kali bergerak seolah menghisap susu itu terus dipandangi Koshi.

Gigi si perak bergemeretak karena murka yang kembali.

"Kau harus mati."

Matanya menyipit pun masih lurus memandangi si jingga, hingga air matanya tumpah lagi. Koshi meradang. Ia memekik, tangannya melemas, lantai membasah.

.

"Ya ampun, Shoyo. Kau melupakan bekalmu." Ia terburu-buru berjalan ke pintu depan di mana seorang bocah berumur belasan selesai memakai sepatunya. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kotak bekal yang dibungkus rapi dengan kain berwarna pastel yang manis.

"Aku lupa." Si bocah jingga menjerit. Ia menyambut uluran yang diberikan padanya. "Ya ampun, Papa. Aku benar-benar gugup jadi murid SMA. Semoga aku dapat teman di sini. Aku rindu teman-teman di Sapporo, tapi semoga orang-orang di Hokkaido sini adalah orang yang baik."

"Hei," ayahnya tertawa sambil memberantakkan rambut jingga anaknya. "Anak papa kan hebat. Kau pasti akan langsung dapat banyak teman."

Shoyo tersenyum grogi sekaligus bahagia. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran karena gugup namun semangat yang diberikan sang ayah mendorongnya untuk memeluk sosok tangguh itu dengan penuh sayang. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, Pa. Ketemu lagi nanti sore, ya. Aku sayang Papa."

Koshi tertawa ringan. Ia melambai pada Shoyo yang berlari cepat keluar rumah. "Hati-hati, sayang."

 **-end**

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu—baik yang berbentuk manga, anime, maupun stage playn—hak ciptanya sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Furudate Harucchi _sensei_. Adapun saya yang meminjam karakter-karakter yang ditemukan di dalam fanfiksi ini tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sama sekali dalam penciptaan dan publikasi karya ini. Untuk mendukung Harucchi _sensei_ , silakan beli komik Haikyuu yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia jika sudah tersedia di kotamu. Saya sayang Harucchi _sensei_! /plak

 **A/N** : FF ini dibuat berdasarkan sebuah drabble singkat yang pernah saya tulis di kotak postingan di akun facebook saya. Endingnya? Tebak sendiri.

Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada semua orang yang sudah membaca, memberikan review, dan mendukung saya di karya saya yang manapun, baik itu karya di fanfiction, facebook, blog, hingga karya orisinil saya. Saya sangat menghargai semua yang telah diberikan dan saya berbahagia bahwa ada yang mau mendukung saya yang masih harus banyak belajar ini. Maaf jika selama ini saya tidak pernah membalas review atau dukungan apapun, karena sungguh saya tidak tahu harus memberikan balasan apa saking bahagia dan malunya sekaligus takut jika ada kata-kata yang salah saya ucapkan dalam membalas semua itu.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak.


End file.
